Ken Carson
Kenneth Sean Carson (also known as''' Ken Carson''' or just Ken) is a character in Toy Story 3, sequel to the 1995 film Toy Story. He is voiced by Michael Keaton. Personality Ken is one of the toys from Sunnyside Daycare. He appears to be Lotso's 2nd in command, but is something of a wuss. Ken loves fashion, dance and bright colors just as much as his girlfriend Barbie. He resents being called a 'girl's toy', as a human male might have with their masculinity being put into question. He also rather dislikes attention being drawn to the fact that he is effectively an accessory to Barbie. Toy Story 3 Ken is first introduced when his boss Lotso tells him that new toys have arrived. Ken instantly falls in love with Molly's old Barbie doll and they become boyfriend and girlfriend. Because of Ken's influence, Barbie is saved from the Caterpillar Room to stay with him. Little do Barbie and Andy's toys know that Ken is allied to Lotso as one of his henchmen. When Buzz Lightyear spies on Ken and the other Sunnyside henchmen in the vending machine, Ken catches sight of Buzz and orders the others to capture him. After Barbie finds out what Ken has done to Buzz and her friends, she angrily breaks up with him and is placed in the Caterpillar Room with the others. Later on, to distract Ken, Barbie begs him to let her visit his dreamhouse, and Ken, thinking Barbie wants to be his girlfriend again, reluctantly accepts. At the dreamhouse, Barbie has Ken show off his many outfits to her. As Ken finally shows off his karate outfit and his martial arts moves, he sees that Barbie is nowhere to be seen, but is tackled by her from behind his clothes rack. Barbie demands him to tell her what Lotso has done to Buzz and the way to get Buzz back to normal, to which Ken initially protests. Barbie then ties up Ken and interrogates him by tearing up his favorite outfits, and Ken reluctantly tells her where the Buzz Lightyear action figure manual is located. Ken is not seen again until much later in the film when Lotso and his henchmen stop Woody, Buzz, and other Andy's toys from escaping Sunnyside. Ken catches up with them (in his underwear), and hears Barbie telling Lotso, with surprising understanding of civics, about how it's better to have the toys be treated fairly than be ruled by a dictator. Lotso mocks him for loving Barbie, as there are a million more out there, but Ken has realized that Barbie is not just another ditzy Barbie Doll, but is also intelligent and strong-minded. Lotso tosses him to the dumpster, and he is just barely saved by the other toys. When the toys are thrown into the dumpster truck, Ken stops Barbie from risking her life to save her friends. In the end credits, Ken is once again in a relationship with Barbie, and they both revolutionize Sunnyside, becoming its new leaders and turning it into a true toy paradise for all nice toys. Among the new toys he and Barbie welcome to Sunnyside are Emperor Zurg and Sarge and his 2 last paratroopers. Toy Description From Official Website: "Grab your binoculars and join Ken for a safari! A swinging bachelor who's always on the lookout for fun, Ken sports the perfect outfit for his eco-adventure: light blue shorts and a leopard-print shirt with short sleeves sure to keep him cool in the hot sun. And after his exciting expedition, Ken will be ready to hit the dance floor in style. His accessories include matching scarf, sensible loafers, and a fashion-forward gold belt. Dozens of additional Ken outfits sold separately." Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Reformed characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Toys Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Pixar villains Category:Villains from sequels Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters